El hombre religioso y el chico del piano
by Different perspectives
Summary: Hidan e Itachi deben trabajar juntos para asesinar a su objetivo, y por razones indiferentes a ellos, tienen que interrumpir una boda para poder hacerlo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a firefly, yo solo lo pasé a español.

* * *

**El hombre religioso y el chico del piano.**

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —dijo Hidan incrédulamente.

El Líder le dio una _mirada._

—¿Cuándo no estoy hablando en serio, Hidan?

—¿De verdad quieres que irrumpamos en una boda y matemos al novio?

—Eso es correcto. ¿Tienes un problema con eso?

—No, pero es que—

—Es factible, —lo interrumpió Itachi. —Nos iremos inmediatamente.

Hidan le dio a Itachi una mirada exasperada, viendo como salía de la sala, se movió incómodamente en su lugar antes de seguirlo.

—Hey, espérame —Hidan lo llamó, caminando detrás de él Uchiha mientras este salía del lugar.

—Explícame, —dijo Hidan lentamente, rascando su cabeza. —Por qué tenemos que matar a un pobre bastardo el día de su boda. Porque enserio, eso es enfermo.

—No sabía que te importaba —le respondió Itachi.

—No me importa, —dijo Hidan, nervioso. —Es solo que estoy un poco inseguro de si esto esta bien de acuerdo a mi religión.

—Entonces yo lo mataré, —respondió Itachi. —Soy más que capaz de realizar la misión yo solo.

—Vez, por esto es que el bastardo líder me puso contigo, —dijo Hidan, sonando molesto cuando comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. —El dijo, y cito: los dos deben asimilarse a la perfección en el contorno. No utilicen sus capas y completen la misión con aspecto de ayudantes. Asegúrense de no dejar rastro de sus identidades y bla bla bla— Dios, ese bastardo nunca se calla. Pero el punto es que, conociéndote, eres capaz de entrar y cortar la garganta del hombre mientras está parado en el altar. Esta misión requiere mis habilidades sociales.

Itachi se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario y siguió caminando en silencio.

—Entonces, ojos rojos, ¿Por qué es qué estamos haciendo esto?

Itachi hizo una mueca por el apodo.

—La boda es un contrato que representa la unión de dos compañías. Una de las compañías, la del lado de la novia, es la que nos suministra la mayoría de nuestros ingresos. Nos pagan para "remover" las compañías rivales. La compañía del novio combinara los ingresos hechos por ambos negocios y enviaran el dinero a la aldea de donde son. Perderemos nuestros ingresos si eso pasa, por eso es que el novio necesita morir. —explicó Itachi.

—Otra vez con el jodido dinero, —dijo Hidan, frotando su frente. —No sé porque me uní a esta organización de mierda.

Itachi no respondió, siguieron caminando hacia el lugar de la boda en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que Hidan habló.

—La boda es en dos horas.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Explícate.

—¿Qué coño vamos a hacer con nuestras apariencias? Bueno, tú pareces una mujer. Tal vez podríamos vestirte como una de las damas de honor, entonces podrías seducir al novio y meterlo en un closet y desp—

—Di algo más y te cortaré tu laringe.

—¡Pero es una buena idea! —protestó Hidan.

Itachi hizo silencio por algunos minutos, y cuando finalmente habló, sonó pensativo.

—Aparte de tus rituales de sacrificio, —hablo Itachi lentamente. —¿Qué otros rituales te enseñaron a hacer en tu secta?

Hidan sonrió, luciendo contento con el súbito interés en su religión.

—Bueno, yo sé como exorcizar demonios, y de verdad, es lo más jodido que verás en tu vida. Hubo una vez que—

—¿Puedes hacer ceremonias de bodas? —Itachi lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué si puedo— ¿Qué?

—¿Tienes los credenciales para legalizar un matrimonio?

—¿Por qué coño tienes que hablar como un jodido robot?

—Sólo responde la pregunta.

—Si, creo que si.

—Con eso es suficiente —dijo Itachi en un murmuró.

—Espera, ¿Qué coño es lo que estas planeando, exactamente?

Itachi súbitamente cambió de dirección, dirigiéndose al pueblo más cercano, tomando largos pasos con una mirada decidida hacia adelante. Confundido, Hidan lo siguió, trotando para alcanzarlo cuando Itachi apareció en una de las ocupadas calles afuera de varias tiendas a su izquierda.

Hidan abrió su boca para preguntarle a Itachi que estaba haciendo pero el Uchiha se detuvo en una puerta y la abrió, entrando sin decir palabra alguna.

Desconcertado, Hidan lo siguió y se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio lo que la tienda vendía.

—¿Qué coño? —habló Hidan, cuando Itachi alzó un banjo y se lo mostró a Hidan, sin emoción alguna en su cara.

—¿Es esto lo que tocan en las bodas? —preguntó Itachi.

—¿Qué clase de jodido campesino hace que toquen banjos en su boda? —respondió Hidan. —De verdad, ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

—¿Qué clase de instrumento toca la gente generalmente en las bodas? —preguntó Itachi, volteándose para mirar con escrutinio los otros instrumentos.

—¿Cómo coño voy a saber yo?

Hubo un sonido en la parte de atrás de la tienda, y un pequeño, y calvo hombre salió detrás de una puerta, sosteniendo algunas cajas.

—Hola, —dijo amablemente —¿Necesitan ayuda?

—Si, —dijo Itachi sin preámbulos. —¿Qué instrumento es tocado generalmente en las boda?

—Bueno, eso depende. ¿Es una tradicional boda japonesa?

Itachi le dijo que no, teniendo en mente que el novio era extranjero y que los ricos normalmente apuntaban por nuevas tendencias en vez de lo tradicional.

—Entonces un piano, de seguro.

—¿Tiene instrucciones visuales de cómo operar este instrumento?

Hidan enterró su cara en sus manos, moviendo la cabeza y murmurando 'jodido robot'.

—¿Un video? —le preguntó el dueño de la tienda.

—Si.

—Afortunadamente, si. Tengo una guía paso-por-paso para personas que quieren aprender a tocar piano. Hay música de bodas casi al final, en los estados avanzados.

—Quiero comprarlo.

Hidan le dio a Itachi una mirada incrédula pero el Uchiha no le prestó atención, acercándose al contador cuando el dueño de la tienda fue a buscar el video.

Unos segundos después, ambos salieron de la tienda, Itachi sosteniendo una bolsa con el video adentro.

—¿Qué coño fue eso? —preguntó Hidan, apresurando su paso para poder seguir al Uchiha. —¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?

Itachi lo ignoró, guiándolo hacia el vecindario que estaba mas cerca. Hidan lo siguió, perplejo cada vez que Itachi se paraba en frente de cada una de las casas antes de continuar. A lo último, el se detuvo en la séptima casa y se dirigió a la puerta de enfrente.

La confusión de Hidan solo aumentó cuando Itachi le dio una patada a la manilla, rompiéndola antes de abrir la puerta casualmente, y entrar.

Itachi miró alrededor para asegurar que nadie estuviera en la casa, entonces entró a la sala. Hidan entendió en el momento en el que vio la TV y el VCR

—No me digas que estás planeando ver eso de verdad. La boda es en una hora y media.

—Sólo tomará unos pocos minutos —dijo Itachi cortamente, metiendo el video en el VCR y prendiendo la televisión.

Encogiendo sus hombros, Hidan caminó hacia el sofá más cercano y se tiró en él.

—Itachi adelantó el video, leyendo las letras mientras pasaban de _principiantes, _a _fácil, _a _moderado_, a _difícil_, y finalmente a _avanzado_. Lo detuvo y lo reprodujo desde ahí.

Las dulces notas de la balada de bodas lleno el ambiente, e Itachi observó como aparecían las teclas en la pantalla, su Sharingan mirando atentamente las complicadas combinaciones.

Se sentó hay por quince minutos, absorbiendo la música como una esponja, guardándolo todo en su memoria y dejando que sus dedos hicieran los movimientos en el aire. Cinco minutos más pasaron, y el video terminó.

—Ya estamos listo —dijo Itachi, sacando la cinta y colocándola de nuevo en la bolsa.

Cuando Hidan no respondió, Itachi volteó para encontrarlo acostado en sofá, durmiendo.

Itachi agarró uno de los cojines y se lo tiró, golpeándolo en la cara.

Ignorando los insultos que dijo Hidan cuando cayó del sofá, Itachi salió calmadamente de la casa.

Una hora y media después, con otros treinta minutos de sobra, llegaron al lugar donde se realizaría la boda. Hidan silbó cuando vio el elaborado trabajo de los arreglos florales, y la alfombra que cubría la entrada al pasillo.

—Esta gente está forrada en dinero.

Itachi asintió una vez, manteniéndose en las sombras cuando tres cocineros apurados pasaron corriendo a su lado.

—No me has dicho nada —se quejó Hidan, despreocupado del hecho de que estaba atrayendo atención. —Eres peor que Kakuzu, y ese chico es un maldito bastardo.

—¿Es ese él? —preguntó Itachi, señalando.

—¿Quién? ¿Kakuzu?

—_No._ ¿Es ese el padre?

Hidan observó al hombre alto, con pelo blanco y que estaba vestido con un traje blanco y sosteniendo una mano de cartas, conversando con uno de los padrinos del novio.

—Probablemente. ¿Por qué?

—Quítate tu ropa.

Hidan movió su cabeza lentamente para observar a Itachi, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No sé que te dijo Kakuzu sobre mí, pero yo no juego para el otro lado.

—Imbécil. Solo hazlo. —le dijo Itachi, antes de entrar al lugar. Hidan lo miró con su boca abierta, maldiciendo cuando vio a Itachi acercarse al padre, hablando y señalando al lugar al lado del pasillo. Un momento después el padre lo siguió a un lugar sol.

Maldiciendo otra vez cuando se dio cuenta de cuales eran las intenciones de Itachi, Hidan vio alrededor para verificar si nadie lo había visto antes de quitarse su capa y formar una pelota con ella. Itachi volvió cinco minutos después, sosteniendo la ropa.

Hidan palideció cuando el Uchiha se unió a el.

—Acabas de matar a un jodido padre. Sabía que te irías al infierno antes, pero, joder, te acabas de ganar reservación y tickets de primera clase ahora.

—No lo maté —dijo Itachi cortamente. —Esta durmiendo en un basurero, ponte esta ropa, y toma esto.

Hidan sostuvo las cartas que le había dado Itachi, así como la ropa.

—Me veo como una maldita hada. —murmuró Hidan.

Itachi se volteó para observarlo, viendo que Hidan ya se había colocado la ropa, las cuales eran un poco largas y caían alrededor de sus pies.

—Levántala cuando camines.

Itachi lo miró incrédulo.

—Enserio, se ve demasiado gay. !Al menos corta algunos centímetros!

Conteniendo un suspiro, Itachi sacó un Kunai y se arrodillo, cortando la fábrica extra pero dejando suficiente como para que las uñas pintadas de Hidan quedarán escondidas debajo de la ropa.

—Esconde eso. —le dijo Itachi señalando el rosario.

—¿Ahora que? —preguntó Hidan atrás del, sonando irritado.

—Encontré la sala donde la ceremonia tendrá lugar. Es una extensión a la sala del banquete donde los invitados irán para la cena y las festividades. Participaremos en la boda para asimilarnos al contorno, entonces…—Itachi hizo una pausa.

—¿Matamos al bastardo?

—Obviamente. Pero debemos hacerlo sin que nos vean.

—¿Tienes veneno? Eso funcionará.

—No. Hay muchos invitados, y las bebidas se pueden mezclar.

—Dios, como dije, deberías de vestirte como una dama de honor y— espera, ¿Por qué no haces que algo lo mate?

—Explícate.

—Haz que parezca un accidente, haz que algo caiga y le rompa el cráneo.

Itachi parecía pensativo, entonces su expresión cambio, sus ojos abriéndose un poco.

—En la sala donde se realizará la ceremonia hay un candelabro guindando sobre el altar...

—Eso es perfecto, demasiado fácil.

—No lo creo. Si usamos el candelabro no seré capaz de controlar su caída, y debe caer antes de que los declares marido y mujer, o si no el contrato ya estará cerrado. Además, puede fallar en matarlo.

—Entonces estamos jodidos ojos rojos.

—Deja de llamarme así, haces que suene como si tuviera conjuntivitis, —dijo Itachi un poco fastidiado. Tenía una mirada de intensa concentración en su rostro.

—Ouch, maldita sea.

Itachi levantó su cabeza para mirar a Hidan, encontrando al Jashinista haciendo muecas de dolor y quitando su collar para apretar su pecho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Itachi con una nota de irritación en su voz.

—Mi rosario, —se quejó Hidan, señalando la pequeña mancha de sangre que estaba apareciendo en su traje. —Me está molestando, me toma un tiempo para curarme después de mis rituales…

Itachi lo miró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hidan.

—Eres inmortal. —dijo Itachi.

—No me digas. ¿Qué? ¿Acabas de darte cuenta? Genio, mi culo.

Itachi ignoró el comentario, luciendo pensativo de nuevo

—Podríamos usar esto para hacer funcionar el plan que tenía antes, —anunció, luciendo confiado. —Hará que completemos la misión y que el asesinato no parezca nada más que mala suerte.

—¿Me vas a decir o no?

—Nada mas diré esto una vez, —dijo Itachi, fijando su sharingan en Hidan. —Presta atención, participarás en la ceremonia, yo operaré el piano, —Hidan hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. —Y en el medio de la ceremonia, te atacaré. La seguridad estará presente y lo primero que harán será llevar al novio y la novia a un lugar seguro. Una vez que estén fuera de peligro, seguridad tratará de evitar que te mate. La novia y el novio estarán solos momentáneamente. Tendré un kage bunshin esperando en el pasillo y una vez que la atención esté fijada en el espectáculo en el frente del salón mi bunshin buscará al novio y lo llevará a un lugar secreto, donde lo mantendrá captivo. Entonces yo, escaparé de la seguridad e iré a donde está el bunshin a completar la misión.

—Hey, hey, hey, y ¿Qué hago yo? ¿Quieres que me quede ahí tirado?

—Si, pretende que estás muriendo para que mantengas la atención de todos, —dijo Itachi asintiendo. —Estarás libre de sospechas, y mi intento de asesinato no tendrá nada que ver con la muerte del novio, especialmente porque estoy disfrazado del músico que toca el piano. Además la desaparición del novio parecerá un acto de cobardía. Nadie sospechará que Akatsuki tuvo al que ver.

Hidan parpadeó, un poco impresionado.

—La verdad, puede que funcione.

—Lo hará. —dijo Itachi asintiendo nuevamente antes de echar un vistazo adentro de la sala para ver a los invitados que habían llegado. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el grupo de hombres que estaban empujando un piano adentro de la sala, detrás de ellos estaba un músico con un esmoquin negro.

—Iré a buscar a mi objetivo. —anunció Itachi.

—Pero falta media hora todavía. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer mientras tanto? —preguntó Hidan, señalando su traje. —¿Actuar como un padre?

—Precisamente, —respondió Itachi cortamente. —Socializa, come pastel, bendice niños, lo que sea que hacen los padres. Me voy.

Hidan abrió su boca para hablar pero Itachi ya se había ido.

Maldiciendo, Hidan miro la pequeña mancha de sangre en el frente de su traje, entonces trato de cubrirla con el largo collar que caía de sus hombros. Había cubierto la mayoría cuando alguien habló.

—¿Padre?

Hidan dio un pequeño salto sorprendido. Un pequeño hombre de mediana edad estaba parado ahí, luciendo preocupado.

—¿Padre, se encuentra bien?

—Uh… —Hidan miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaban hablando con él. —Si, estoy bien.

—Ah, —dijo el hombre, todavía un poco preocupado. —¿Qué estaba haciendo detrás del edificio?

—Eh… —Hidan miró la pared y la señaló vagamente. —Yo estaba… admirando los ladrillos.

—Ya veo, —dijo el hombre, sonando confundido. —Bueno, déjeme llevarlo adentro para que conozca a algunos miembros de la familia, la boda comenzará dentro de poco.

Hidan hizo una mueca y siguió al hombre, mirando a su alrededor y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por la ropa que tenía puesta, una parte de él insistiendo en que eso era sacrilegio.

El hombre lo llevó a una habitación decorada con orquídeas. Había gente rica llenando el lugar, bebiendo ponche y comiendo, todos se giraron cuando el hombre se detuvo, sonriendo y señalando a Hidan.

—El padre Dai ha llegado finalmente, —anunció, luciendo y sonando visiblemente aliviado. —Por favor sean pacientes. La boda comenzará dentro de poco.

El hombre se fue, y Hidan fue inmediatamente rodeado por un montón de gente.

—Padre Dai ¡Usted es demasiado joven para ser un padre! —una grande, y robusta mujer le dijo, mirándolo de arriba para abajo. —Soy la madre de la novia, Fujita Izanami —soltó una risa tonta tocando su hombro de manera juguetona. —Pero puedes llamarme Nami.

Hidan tuvo que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no matar a la mujer.

Tragándose las nauseas, Hidan consiguió sonreír débilmente.

—Uh… gracias por tenerme.

—Que pérdida, un hombre tan apuesto como usted sostenido a las _estrictas_ reglas de los curas. —dijo otra mujer, poniendo una mano en su brazo.

—No es tan difícil, en serio. —dijo Hidan, quitando la mano de la mujer de su brazo.

Le echo un vistazo al reloj, mordiendo el interior de su boca cuando vio que todavía faltaban quince minutos.

—Tiene un interesante corte de cabello padre.

—Viejos hábitos. —respondió, tratando de calmarse cuando la mujer se atrevió a _tocar su cabello._

—¿Le gustaría beber ponche?

—Uh —Hidan se detuvo de repente, su cara adquiriendo un color rojo cuando sintió una mano muy cerca de su parte trasera.

Alguien se rio en voz baja, y Hidan perdió su paciencia.

—Quienquiera que tenga su maldita mano en mi culo tiene un segundo para moverla antes de que le vuele su jodida cabeza.

Las mujeres alrededor de él tomaron un paso hacia atrás, y prácticamente todos los que estaban en la sala se giraron para mirarlo.

—¿Q-qué acaba de decir? —dijo una mujer mayor, que parecía estaba a punto de tener un infarto.

—¿Acaba de maldecir? —murmuró alguien en la parte de atrás.

Hidan miró a su alrededor, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, antes de encontrar su voz.

—Yo… eh… —se detuvo de repente, entonces enterró su cara en sus manos, sonando avergonzado. —Lo siento tanto… no creí que pasaría en una boda, de tantos lugares…

—¿Qué?

Hidan quitó las manos de su cara, y miró al piso con vergüenza.

—Tengo síndrome de Tourette.

Todas las personas en el salón hicieron silencio.

—Entonces, la madre de la novia, Fujita Izanami dio un paso hacia el frente y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Oh, pobre, debe ser horrible… maldiciendo sin poder controlarlo, sobretodo cuando es un padre.

—En serio, —dijo Hidan sombríamente, suprimiendo una sonrisa. —Es horrible.

Afortunadamente, su pequeña mentira lo había salvado de arruinar la misión.

_Des_afortunadamente, sin embargo, el número de mujeres rodeándolo aumentó notablemente

Con cinco minutos faltantes, fue salvado por la noticia de que el novio había llegado, y todas las mujeres salieron corriendo a la entrada del frente. Dando un suspiro de alivio, acepto un dulce de chocolate de uno de los meseros, dio un mordisco, y luego le quitó la bandeja entera.

—Son unos jodidos extraños, —murmuró para sí mismo. —Pero saben como comer.

Cuando los cinco minutos se habían acabado lo llevaron a la sala donde se realizaría la ceremonia. En el momento que entro, encontró a Itachi sentado en el piano al lado opuesto de la habitación, vistiendo el esmoquin que tenía el músico. Había desactivado su Sharingan.

Hidan lo miró, y tuvo que morder su mano para evitar reír cuando el Uchiha se movió para acomodar los pantalones que eran obviamente cortos para él.

Todos los invitados entraron y a Hidan lo escoltaron al frente de la habitación. Alguien al lado de la habitación le hizo una seña a Itachi para que comenzara a tocar, y lo hizo, tocando a la perfección la pieza que había aprendido solo una hora antes.

Hidan se paró ahí incómodamente, moviéndose en su lugar y chequeando su traje para ver si la sangre se veía. Gracias a Dios no.

Pasó una eternidad para que las personas pasaran por el pasillo, y hubo un corto receso cuando la niña de cinco años vomitó tan pronto se paró en frente de la puerta.

Entonces el novio apareció finalmente, y Hidan tuvo que morder el interior de su boca para no hacer un gesto asqueado.

El hombre era mórbidamente obeso y parecía más un bulldog que un humano. Camino por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa, un anillo en cada uno de sus dedos excepto en el que iba el anillo de bodas. Se detuvo en el altar y miró expectativamente la puerta.

La novia entro, una joven mujer de aspecto cansado, mucho más joven que el novio. Camino lentamente hacia el altar, sin sonreír y mantuvo su vista en el piso cuando se paró al lado de su futuro esposo.

Silencio. Alguien señalo a Hidan.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos en la presencia de dios, y de esta compañía, para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio, el cual no debe tomarse a la ligera…

Hidan siguió leyendo, y comenzó a sudar cuando notó cuanto tenía que leer, y lo caliente e irritando que se estaban volviendo las luces encima de él.

Un largo rato después…

—¿Quién entrega a esta mujer? —preguntó Hidan miserablemente.

El hombre pequeño y calvo de antes dio un paso hacia adelante, y Hidan hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué coño estabas pensando? —murmuró debajo de su aliento antes de continuar.

—Este es el comienzo y una continuación de su crecimiento como individuos. Con mutuo cariño, respeto, responsabilidad y paciencia que asegurará la felicidad, madurez y libertad en cada una de sus vidas… ja, que maldito chiste.

La novia lo miro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

La madre de la novia le murmuró a la dama de honor —Pobre, tiene Tourette.

La ceremonia continuó, y justo cuando Hidan estaba listo para romper el cuello del novio para terminar de una vez, vio como Itachi se movía desde la esquina de su ojo.

Preparándose para lo que venía, siguió leyendo, poniendo más entusiasmo en sus palabras para lucir natural, mientras Itachi se movía rápidamente hacia el lado izquierdo del salón.

—Para cuidar a cada uno en caso de tristeza, compartir con el otro la felicidad.

Itachi ya se encontraba en el altar, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su esmoquin. La mamá de la novia lo miró en confusión.

—…Para el amor, si los encuentra merecedores, deberá dirigir— ¡ow!

Hidan salió volando hacia atrás cuando Itachi de repente arremetió contra él, tirándolo hacia atrás y encima del escenario. Un momento después, Hidan maldijo tan ruidosamente como pudo cuando Itachi lo apuñaleó con un kunai.

—¡MALDITA SEA!

—¡Oh dios mío! —chilló la madre de la novia. —¡Seguridad! ¡El hombre del piano está matando al padre Dai!

Itachi sacó el kunai del pecho de Hidan y miró sobre su hombro para ver que seguridad estaba llevando a la novia y al novio a la parte trasera de la habitación, tal como había predicho. Todavía mejor, Itachi notó con una sonrisa satisfecha que el novio estaba empujando a los guardias para poder escapar por la puerta.

Demasiado fácil.

—Maldito bastardo, —Hidan habló, mirando en shock a la sangre que salía de su traje —¡Eso dolió!

—Debes de actuar como si estuvieras muriendo, —dijo Itachi en voz baja, antes de apuñarlarlo de nuevo con el kunai.

—¡OW! ¡Hijo de puta!

Satisfecho, Itachi salió del escenario justo cuando seguridad trató de alcanzarlo, entonces salió por la puerta trasera.

Hidan se mantuvo en el piso, maldiciendo repetidamente, moviéndose para sentarse cuando recordó que debía actuar como si estuviera muriendo.

Se tiró dramáticamente al piso con un quejido mientras la gente lo rodeaba.

—¡Padre Dai! ¡Oh dios mío, el psicópata hombre del piano lo apuñaló dos veces!

—¿Me puede oír Padre Dai? ¡Mantenga sus ojos abiertos!

—No puedo, —gimió Hidan, moviendo su cabeza. —Dios me esta llamando. Veo la luz al final del túnel, en serio.

—¡Solo respire Padre Dai, no se rinda!

—Me acaban de apuñalar dos veces, maldito idiota. Me duele respirar.

—¿Cómo me llamó?

—No se preocupe, tiene Tourette.

—Ah.

—¿Quizás debería darle respiración boca a boca? —sugirió la madre de la novia.

Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron repentinamente.

—¡No importa! ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Estoy vivo! Dios dice que no es mi momento y que todavía tengo cosas que hacer y— ¡Maldita sea, puta, quítate de mi camino!

Los médicos llegaron momentos después y trataron de detener el sangrado, solo para sorprenderse cuando vieron que Hidan respiraba perfectamente a pesar de tener sus pulmones llenos de sangre.

—¿De qué esta hablando Padre Dai? ¡Debe ir al hospital! —exclamó el padre de la novia, sorprendido cuando Hidan se sentó y tosió sangre, maldiciendo.

—No, estoy bien. —dijo débilmente, moviendo una mano. —Es un milagro de Dios, en serio.

—¡Acaba de perder casi dos litros de sangre!

—Regresarán.

Todos lo miraron, palideciendo cuando Hidan lentamente se levantó, quitando la sangre de su barbilla con la manga de su traje.

—Si, uh, no se quien era ese perturbado hombre. Es mejor que lo busquemos antes de que vaya muy lejos. —dijo Hidan asintiendo.

Entonces caminó calmadamente fuera del edificio, agarrando una bandeja de dulces antes de salir con su ropa bañada en sangre.

Encontro a Itachi esperando por él cerca del edificio, donde había dejado sus ropas. El Uchiha había re-activado su Sharingan y se había colocado su capa de nuevo.

Hidan hizo una pausa, tomó una bocanada de aire, y dijo una serie de insultos tan vulgares que hizo que el Uchiha hiciera una mueca.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que dolió eso? —preguntó Hidan después de sus insultos, quitándose la ropa para mostrar las dos heridas de kunai. —¡Maldito bastardo, eres diez veces peor que Kakuzu!

—Creía que primero me preguntarías acerca del paradero del novio. —dijo Itachi. —Pero claramente, eso es esperar mucho de ti.

—¿Qué coño signifi—

—Yo no lo maté. —dijo Itachi de repente, luciendo complacido.

Hidan lo miro boquiabierto.

—¿Qué?

—Se mató el mismo, lo atropelló un carro cuando trataba de escapar.

—¿Es una maldita broma?

—No.

—¿Entonces toda esta mierda fue para nada? ¿Quieres decir que me pude haber puesto una jodida máscara de Halloween y asustar al maldito gordo para que lo atropellaran? Eso es… Eso es… _¡ahh joder!_ —gritó Hidan.

Itachi lo miró, luciendo entretenido.

—Considéralo una experiencia educativa.

—Oh, jódete, ojos rojos.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Hazme, bastardo.

Itachi calmadamente agarró uno de los dulces que estaba en la bandeja que Hidan había agarrado, y antes de que Hidan pudiera reaccionar, Itachi metió la cosa entera adentro de su boca.

—Eres mucho más tolerable cuando estás callado. —dijo Itachi, sonriendo ligeramente a un sorprendido Hidan.

* * *

El verdadero padre Dai y el músico fueron encontrados después.

Fujita Izanami se rehusó a aceptar esto y puso una búsqueda para encontrar al hombre de cabello plateado con síndrome de Tourette que había aclamado su corazón, que andaba gravemente herido, y posiblemente desnudo —ya que habían encontrado su ropa bañada en sangre afuera del edificio.

La novia tuvo relaciones con el hombre que vendía leche.

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre. —menos el novio. Porque estaba muerto.


End file.
